Lesson Learnt
by Blintz Winters
Summary: Ayano finds that Kido, Kano and Seto have snitched a woman's purse. She teaches them a life lesson; don't sink to their level to get even.


**The Naiive Child does not own Kagerou Project or any of its characters.**

"Hey! Get back here! Kids!" A woman screamed, running after the lithe trio, who had stolen her purse. The woman gave up chasing after the children after her left heel broke and she stumbled over to a railing to support herself. _This is why I never have or will have kids. Damn brats._ She thought bitterly.

Meanwhile, the kids in question were snickering to themselves, proud of their achievement. They each had a part in snitching the handbag. First, Kano stepped up to the woman, disguised as a teenager, and asked for direction to a taxi. The woman, annoyed with this stupid question, didn't notice the bird, sent by Seto, hovering by her hair bun until it started to peck at it. She turned, distracted, and tried to swat the bird out of the sky, leaving her purse on the table. Kido, invisible, quickly swiped it of the café table and darted down the sidewalk. Her siblings followed after her.

"Ayano!" Kido breathed quickly, skidding to a stop. Their older sister, scarf swishing around with her steps, was searching for her smaller siblings. She looked distressed.

"Quick," Kano urged, almost running into Kido. "Turn blank!" Kido obliged. By the time Ayano noticed the trio, Kido was nowhere to be found, unless you already knew she was there.

"Oh, there you are." Ayano sighed, obviously relieved. But then her face pinched back up as she started towards them; she realized someone was missing. "Where's Tsubomi? You two didn't leave her again, did you?"

Seto fidgeted. He was never good about lying, especially around their onee-chan. Kano, however, didn't apply to that role.

"Oh, her?" He waved a hand nonchalantly. "She left something back at the café. She told us to go ahead." Kido glared at him for making her sound so irresponsible. The two were younger than her.

"Kousuke and I." Ayano corrected his bad grammar. But she did not look any less worried. "Will she be back soon? It's noon, when most people are going to lunch. There will be a lot of people in the street. Did you even tell her where you were going?"

"Uh, Kido said she'll be back soon. We, um, told her we were going to you." Seto mumbled. Again, he sucked at lying.

"Well," Ayano looked around, like a mother stressed about her child. "Let's wait in the car. Kido'll come by this way, and we'll see her." As she turned to enter the automobile, she noticed Kano swinging his arm in the direction where they had come from. Even though she couldn't read lips, she at least knew what he was mouthing. 'Go, go!'

"Tsubomi," Ayano deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Reveal yourself."

Gradually, she became aware of girl, who was sheepishly looking down at her feet.

"Why would you guys try to trick me?" She asked, disappointment showing clearly on her features. She then noticed something else.

"Tsubomi, what are you hiding?" She said slowly, reaching down to tug on the jade haired girl's arm. The arm jostled, showing a lavender hand bag with gold accents clutched in her tiny hands. Ayano gasped.

"Did you steal this?" Ayano was horrified. The kids avoid her "Guys, answer me."

"Yes!" Seto blurted out, face turning red with shame. "We stole it from a mean lady, who insulted us." Kano hit him on the arm, muttering something incoherent.

Ayano sighed again, and squatted next to them, low enough to look into their eyes.

"You remember I told you red is the color of heroes?" She whispered. The kids nodded, wondering where she was going with the statement. "A true hero would not bow down to such low levels. If someone insulted them, they would try to prove them wrong by acts of kindness. They wouldn't get even. Understand?"

The trio nodded, humiliated by themselves.

"You guys are going to return the purse to the woman right now. Got it?"

Another nod from the three.

"Good. But, what did she say to insult you?" Ayano inquired, straightening up and smoothing her skirt down. Kido was the one to speak.

"She- she said, 'What kind of mother would leave her kids all alone?'"

Ayano froze, temporarily, but then shooed them back to the café.

"Make sure to apologize!" She yelled after them as they ran to the corner. She smiled softly at their play. She thought over what the woman had said. _It isn't their fault their mother died. It isn't anyone's fault but fate._

She pulled a crumpled piece of paper out of her school uniform pocket. "Miss you, Mom." She uttered, placing a kiss to the photograph. In the picture, her mother smiled back, and Ayano imagined her saying, _Love you too, sweetie._

**Ai-yah, bittersweet ending. Hope you enjoyed this little story that was roughly based off reality. **

**Please review and tell me how I did. Was it good, bad, was a character out of character…; you tell me!**

**If you want to request a story, review one of my stories or private message me. **

**N/C out.**


End file.
